creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask:'Ben Drowned'
POST #1 (7 DE SETEMBRO DE 2010) Muito bem, vou precisar da sua ajuda para o que vou fazer agora. Esta não é uma “copypasta” e trata-se de uma leitura bem longa, mas eu sinto como se minha segurança e bem-estar poderiam realmente estar dependendo disso. Este relato é relacionado à um videogame, mais especificamente o jogo “Majora’s Mask”, e trata-se da porcaria mais arrepiante que já me aconteceu na vida. Dito isto, eu recentemente me mudei para um novo dormitório no campus onde estou cursando o segundo ano, e foi quando um bom amigo me deu seu antigo Nintendo 64 para me entreter. Fiquei eletrizado: finalmente eu poderia jogar todos aqueles bons e velhos games que fizeram minha infância e os quais jamais joguei novamente já há, pelo menos, uma década. O console chegou a mim com um joystick amarelo e uma cópia surrada do clássico “Super Smash Brothers”, e como “cavalo dado não olhamos os dentes”, é desnecessário dizer que não demorou muito até eu ficar enjoado de detonar os inimigos de LVL 9 controlados pelo game com facilidade. Naquele fim de semana eu decidi pegar o meu carro e guiar por alguns bairros próximos ao campus só pra dar uma olhada em possíveis vendas de garagem, esperava ter sorte e conseguir boas barganhas de pais sem muita ideia do que estavam vendendo. Acabei por embolsar alguns bons games para o N64: “Pokemon Stadium”, “Goldeneye” (maravilha!), “F-Zero” e mais dois joysticks por dois dólares. Satisfeito, voltei para o carro e já preparava-me para voltar quando a última casa daquela rua chamou minha atenção. Eu ainda não tenho a mínima ideia do motivo que me levou àquela casa – não haviam carros por lá e tudo o que podia ser visto era uma pequena mesa com tralhas variadas e aleatórias espalhadas sobre ela – mas ainda assim havia alguma coisa me atraindo para lá. Como normalmente eu costumo confiar em meu faro pra estas coisas, então logo saltei do carro e fui recebido por um estranho idoso. Sua aparência era, na falta de uma palavra melhor para descrevê-la, desagradável. Era estranho, se você me perguntasse o que nele me fazia ter essa sensação eu na verdade não poderia apontar algo exato como causa – apenas havia algo no cara que me deixava realmente nervoso, não consigo explicar. Tudo o que eu posso lhe dizer é que se não estivéssemos no meio da tarde e não houvessem outras pessoas que pudessem me ouvir gritar se algo estivesse errado eu jamais nem pensaria em me aproximar daquele velho. Ele abriu um sorriso torto para mim e me perguntou do que eu estava à procura. Imediatamente eu reparei que ele deveria ser cego de um dos olhos (sua retina direita estava encoberta por uma película esbranquiçada). Me esforcei em focar meu olhar na vista esquerda que parecia boa em uma franca tentativa de não ofendê-lo, e então lhe pergunte se ele não tinha por ali algum velho videogame que quisesse vender. Bem quando eu já bolava uma maneira educada de me desculpar com ele assim que certamente me dissesse não fazer a menor ideia do que seria um videogame, para minha total surpresa o idoso comentou que tinha sim alguns antigos games numa caixa velha que jazia jogada por ali. Após me garantir que voltaria em um instante, ele virou-se e foi até sua garagem, dando-me tempo ocioso o suficiente para que eu me interessasse nos objetos que ele estava “vendendo” sobre sua mesa. Espalhados por ali haviam várias pinturas peculiares, trabalhos artísticos que mais pareciam-se com manchas de tinta destas que psiquiatras mostram à você durante algum teste ou exame. Curioso, eu passei os olhos de relance pelas figuras (o que logo me fez entender porque não havia ninguém interessado naquelas peças – nenhuma delas era lá muito bonita de se ver ou expor). Quando cheguei à última figura da pilha, por algum motivo eu imediatamente me lembrei da mascara do game “The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask” – a mesma forma de coração com pequenas pontas pelas beiradas apontando para fora. Inicialmente pensei que fosse apenas minha imaginação brincando comigo (alguma daquelas besteiras “freudianas”), já que secretamente eu sonhava em poder encontrar este game entre as vendas de garagem que visitei naquela tarde… Talvez fosse por isso que vi o que queria naquela mancha de tinta… Mas levando-se em conta os eventos que seguiram-se após aquela maldita tarde, eu não tenho mais tanta certeza disso. Eu deveria ter perguntado sobre aquilo para o homem. Eu adoraria ter feito esta pergunta à ele enquanto ainda podia… Após passar algum tempo admirando a mancha de tinta no formato de Majora, olhei novamente para frente e o velhinho subitamente lá estava de volta com os braços estendidos em minha direção enquanto me dedicava mais um sorriso. Admito que dei um pulo para trás por puro reflexo e ri nervosamente enquanto ele me entregava um cartucho de Nintendo 64 padrão na cor cinza. Tudo o que pude notar além da superfície lisa (e ausência de qualquer etiqueta) foi a palavra “Majora”, escrita com caneta preta permanente. Senti borboletas revoltarem-se em meu estômago assim que percebi a coincidência que apresentava-se diante de mim naquele momento – logo lhe perguntei quanto queria pelo jogo. O velho manteve o sorriso e me disse simplesmente que seria meu de graça se eu assim quisesse, que aquele jogo pertencia à um jovem mais ou menos da minha idade que não morava mais lá. Havia algo de estranho na maneira que o estranho idoso me contou aquilo, mas eu mal prestei-lhe atenção estando excitado demais não somente por ter conseguido o game que eu mais queria, mas também por não ter que pagar nada por ele. Fiquei, no entanto, lembrando a mim mesmo para não ficar tão alegre, já que o cartucho parecia bem maltrapilho para sequer estar funcionando. Mas por alguma razão eu estava bastante otimista e comecei a imaginar ser aquela uma cópia beta ou pirateada, e era tudo o que eu precisava para continuar radiante com meu achado. Eu agradeci ao velhinho e ele me sorriu de volta por mais uma vez, desejando-me tudo de bom e despedindo-se normalmente – ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei de início. Durante todo o trajeto de volta ao meu dormitório no campus, fiquei me perguntando se eu não havia ouvido ele dizer algo mais além de um simples “Adeus” quando nos despedimos. Mas tudo acabou por fazer sentido quando cheguei e liguei o videogame com o estranho cartucho para testá-lo (e que, para minha surpresa, estava funcionando perfeitamente) – encontrei um arquivo de uma partida salva com o nome “BEN”. “Adeus Ben” – ele estava dizendo “Adeus Ben”… Me senti triste pelo idoso, que deveria estar lembrando-se de um neto chamado “Ben”. A senilidade provavelmente o fez despedir-se da peça como se estivesse realmente despedindo-se do garoto. Por pura curiosidade, carreguei aquele arquivo no jogo. Ao observar rapidamente, pude comprovar que o tal “Ben” já estava em um ponto bem avançado do storyline: tinha coletado quase que todas as máscaras e faltavam apenas 3/4 dos chefes a serem derrotados. Eu percebi que ele havia usado uma “owl statue” para salvar seu jogo, estando no “Day 3” enquanto explorava o Stone Tower Temple a menos de uma hora antes da Lua sumir. Lembro-me de me compadecer do rapaz que havia chego tão longe no game sem ter tido a chance de termina-lo… E então resetei o console para criar uma nova partida, nomeando meu personagem como o padrão “Link” (um costume meu), partindo em seguida para relembrar minha infância detonando este game. Para um cartucho tão desleixado eu estava impressionando sobre o quão bem ele estava rodando – literalmente como uma cópia original autêntica (salvo por algumas “engasgadas” aqui e ali, umas poucas texturas fora de lugar, piscadas aleatórias durante algumas “cutscenes” do game em intervalos estranhos… Mas nada tão ruim assim). Porém a única coisa que realmente me irritava por vezes era o fato dos NPCs ignorarem o fato de que meu personagem chamava-se “Link” e tratarem comigo pelo nome de “BEN”. Pensei que fosse apenas um bug – uma falha de programação do jogo que fazia com que dados do meu arquivo e os do que já existia no cartucho fossem misturados ou coisa do tipo. Mas isso começou a me dar calafrios após algum tempo, e mais ou menos quando finalizei o Woodfall Temple, pesarosamente fui até a tela com os arquivos salvos e delete o de “BEN” (eu pensava em deixa-lo como uma homenagem ao dono original do cartucho, eu realmente nem precisava de dois arquivos de qualquer forma), esperando que isto fosse resolver o problema. Se resolveu? Ora, eu diria que “sim” e “não”, uma vez que agora os NPC não me chamavam mais do que quer que fosse (onde era para estar o meu nome no diálogo nada mais era mostrado senão um espaço em branco – e meu arquivo ainda chamava-se “Link”, vale lembrar). Já frustrado e com lições de casa pra fazer, desliguei o videogame e fui cuidar da vida. Retomei o jogo novamente na noite passada, pegando o item “Lens of Truth” e rumando para completar agora o Snowhead Temple. Neste ponto, os jogadores mais fanáticos de “Majora’s Mask” conhecem bem o “4th Day glitch” – para os que não sabem nada sobre isto podem até procurar pelo truque no Google, mas o básico que há para se dizer é que quando o relógio do jogo está prestes a bater 00:00:00 no dia final da história, se você falar com o astrônomo e olhar através de seu telescópio no momento exato, esta contagem desaparecerá. Isto lhe dá um dia extra para que você termine o que quer que ainda esteja por fazer no game antes de prosseguir com o storyline. Determinado a fazer o tal glitch – o que me daria tempo extra para completar o Snowhead Temple – eu consegui executa-lo com perfeição logo na primeira tentativa. A contagem, como prometido pelo truque, desapareceu. Contudo, assim que apertei B para sair do telescópio, no lugar de ser saudado pelo astrônomo eu me vi na sala onde travamos a batalha contra a Majora, que deveria ser atingida somente no final do game (a arena psicodélica em forma de caixa) encarando o “Skull Kid” que flutuava sobre minha cabeça. Não havia som (com exceção da música padrão da área, mas executada de uma forma bizarra), lá estava apenas a figura flutuando sem qualquer explicação. Imediatamente as palmas das minhas mãos começaram a suar – definitivamente aquilo não era nada normal. O Skull Kid JAMAIS aparecia ali. Tentei mover-me pela sala mas não importava o quanto a câmera mudasse, o Skull Kid estava sempre voltado para mim, me observando sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Nada além disso aconteceu, e a coisa toda perdurou por mais ou menos sessenta segundos. Pensei que o game havia “bugado” ou algo assim, ainda que começasse a duvidar disso na verdade… Eu estava prestes a apertar o botão “reset” do console quando uma frase surgiu em minha tela: “You’re not sure why, but you apparently had a reservation…” (“Você não sabe bem o porquê, mas aparentemente guarda alguma reserva…”) Instantaneamente eu reconheci o texto – você recebe esta mensagem quando chega à Room Key do Anju enquanto esta em Stock Pot Inn… mas por que diabos estava sendo executada ali? Eu recusei a hipótese absurda de que o game estava mesmo tentado se comunicar comigo e novamente coloquei-me a explorar a sala onde eu estava. Meu único objetivo era encontrar algum botão ou alavanca com o qual pudesse interagir, porém logo percebi que seria absurdo pois demandaria que alguém se empenhasse em reprogramar um belo trecho do jogo. Segundos mais tarde (por volta de 15 ou menos), uma nova mensagem foi exibida na tela: “Go to the lair of the temple’s boss? Yes/No” (“Prosseguir à masmorra do chefe do templo? Sim/Não) – novamente uma frase pré-existente no game. Contemplei por alguns instantes qual das duas opções eu deveria escolher e como talvez o game fosse reagir a cada possibilidade… Mas foi quando eu dei por conta que a opção “Não” estava bloqueada. Respirando o mais fundo que pude, selecionei “Sim” e a tela esmaeceu em um preto e branco com os dizeres “Dawn of a New Day” (“Amanhecer de um Novo Dia”), acompanhado do bizarro subtítulo “||||||||” logo abaixo. Para onde eu estava sendo transportado à seguir preencheria minha alma com o mais intenso pânico e medo iminente como jamais antes havia experienciado… DO DOCUMENTO ORIGINAL “BEN DROWNED” ______________________________________________ Semana que vem o relato continua… Nos vemos então. Espero eu. Categoria:Videogames